


Bloodhound Has Never Seen a Disney Movie and Elliott is Fixing This Right Now

by covacola (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, bloth hoondr has never watched an animated nostalgia film, this is all gonna be so biased so??? get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/covacola
Summary: He nodded, suddenly looking a little sheepish. "It's not, like, vital for you to be able to quote every animated film--""Can you?" They looked shocked.His sheepish look deepened. "With inflection."title, as usual, ipI'm gonna try and get a few movies done so I can make this a holiday thing too but we'll see how that goes.





	1. Prologue

He was in a sort of mood tonight. He'd made dinner for the two of them-- three if you included how much Arthur plucked from the table-- and had found another item in particular Bloth seemed to enjoy. He hummed happily, dancing around his partner to grab something from off the stove to wash as they dried the dishes. With a chuckle, he realized what tune he'd been unconsciously started. 

He kissed their nose and sung, a little off key, 

_ "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." _

Their expression didn't change, but they didn't give him any odd look, so he continued, 

_ "I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam._  
_ And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. _  
_ But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do,_  
You'll--" 

"What is that?" They asked, a small smile on their lips, "it's nice. Soothing." 

Elliott dead stopped. 

They could _ not _ be serious. 

Oh. Oh oh _ oh. _ No, they _ were _serious-- how could he have never realized-- 

"You've never seen a Disney movie!"

They tilted their head slightly, eyes unfocusing in thought. "No... I think I've heard of that before. Likely from you, I expect." They blinked a few times in his direction. Stars but they were adorable sometimes. They smiled-- he felt his legs turning to jelly and wow, wow, _ wow _ was he in love with that smile. "Am I to be treated to another culture lesson?" They teased. 

He'd done this before. Isolating themselves as they had, they didn't pick up a lot of culture references and some social cues even. He'd promised to explain anything and everything that came up, worth noting or not. They were curious and didn't want to miss anything that might prove important later. 

And not knowing _ any _ nostalgia movie references was VERY important. To him, anyway. 

He actually grew kinda excited, "YES!" He swelled with excitement and they smiled. He was adorable when he became so enthralled with these kinds of things. "Okay," he put his hands together, rubbing his palms, "okay, uhhmmmmm." His face suddenly clouded over. They grew concerned. Was this a bad thing? 

He scratched his stubble in thought. They hadn't thought it that serious, but apparently it was quite a feat they didn't recognize that melody. They noted it for future. But he suddenly broke their train of thought. "Shit... What movie do I show you first?" 

They blinked. "Movie?" 

He still seemed distracted. "Yeah. Disney isn't the only company-- though at this rate they'll mono-meno-moh-- own nostalgia itself, but that's beside the point, uh." He visibly shook himself out of his thoughts. He took a breath, calming himself. This happened often. He thought too fast for his mouth to keep up with. Well, _ verbally _ anyway. 

He went into teaching mode and diplomatically explained, "there's a ton of media-- tv shows, toys, music, even-- but especially movies that a bunch of kids for generations have grown up watching. Many of them were made by or were later bought by this company--"

"Disney," they got it. 

He nodded, suddenly looking a little sheepish. "It's not, like, _ vital _ for you to be able to quote every animated film--"

"Can you?" They looked shocked. 

His sheepish look deepened. "With inflection."

There was a stunned pause. Then they laughed, "well, if you've so enjoyed them, I'd like to see these movies as well." 

Elliott visibly brightened at that. But then looked distant again, face falling almost comically into a serious furrowing of his brow. "I'm gonna have to make a binge list." 

"A binge list?"

He nodded, "there's so many of them, it's not like I can just pick my favorite and throw it on." 

Their eyes narrowed a bit, confused. "How many of these movies are there?" 

"Oh like a hundred, easy. And that's just the aneh--anim-animated stuff." 

He said it so nonchalantly, they knew that he definitely wasn't joking. Still, that seemed... Excessive. "Really?" It was more reactionary than an actual question. 

He luaghed, "yeah, _ a lot _." He thought for a few moments, then an idea sparked in his eyes and he whipped out his phone. Even before they could close the distance, resting their forehead against his to see what he was doing, he'd hit send on a social media post. They saw what it was as he did the same on a different social media platform. 

_ NEED HELP! Have a friend who's NEVER seen an animated nostalgia film! Give me suggestions on what to show first!! _

He smiled, looking up at them and giving them a kiss. He'd obviously meant it to be quick, but they enjoyed him far too much. They grabbed his arm, keeping him close. He had no objections, snaking his other arm around their neck. Their other arm went around his waist as the hand around his arm trailed down to take his. 

They kissed long and deep enough to make him dizzy when he came up for air. Even so, he wasn't away for long, giggling against their lips, noses nuzzling just a little. He pressed against them, wanting to stay as close as possible. _ Feel _ as much as possible. He blinked slow, contentedly. He had beautifully long eyelashes. 

He stared lovingly into their eyes. Then he tilted his head and dove in to kiss them again, tongue slipping across the scarring over their bottom lip. He _ loved _ the way it felt on his tongue. A buzz from the forgotten phone, at some point placed on the counter, broke the moment. He glanced at it, but was pretty sure he knew who it was. 

A DM from Octavio. He only saw the message preview but it made him snort. 

_ HOLY SHID. IT'S BLOIDHOUND ISN'T IF??? _

_ DUDE YOU BWTTER... _

He slipped just a little back, smiling as he tapped the message and read

_ HOLY SHID. IT'S BLOIDHOUND ISN'T IF??? DUDE YOU BWTTER NOT START THEM ON REVIVAL ERA STUFD I KNW YOU LOVE THAT SHIT. _

Excited as ever, not even autocorrect could keep up with the Octrain. 

Bloth raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

He smiled even more broadly as he replied both to them and the text. "Getting advice from some friends." 

_ okay okayyyyy. Actually I was thinking. Classical or Renaissance first? Like FIRST first. _

The response bubble was so immediate, had it been anyone else, he would have doubted they'd even read his reply. 

_ Hmmm toughie. Make it a poll! _

Now there was an idea. 

* * *

They'd expected him to bounce back and forth on it. Possibly to even switch the movie right as they got comfortable and were about to start. Surprisingly, though, Elliott had moved along to more chores. As they crawled into bed together, they'd almost asked. But he clearly hadn't forgotten. 

The next day was no different, and when asked he simply responded, "still deciding!" It was nearly a week before he finally made his decision. 

He had looked at his phone, nodded so seriously they'd assumed it'd been a side job related notice, then looked up, a glitter in his eyes. "Get comfy! I got it! We're watching The Little Mermaid!" 

They smiled. It sounded cute and even a bit whimsical. "How did you end up deciding?"

He shrugged. "I actually made some polls and stuff," again, that sweet, sheepish smile, like a guilty child caught with smuggled sweets far past their bedtime, "buuut I made them pretty general. I wanted to kind of narrow down my choices but decide myself, in the end." 

Bloodhound nodded in return, "I trust your judgement." It almost hurt to smile so much as Elliott visibly swelled with joy at their words. 

Then he bounced into action, springing forward and taking their hand. Old reflexes almost made them cringe back, but they'd learned to be comfortable with such reactions from Elliott. He pulled them to the sofa, encouraging them to get comfortable. "I'll make popcorn! Buttery or salty?" 

"How do you like it?" They asked, already knowing his strange taste. 

He smirked, "don't have enough milk duds to mix in, unfortunately." 

They hummed in thought. Truthfully, they had little preference. Elliott on the other hand, did. "Buttery." 

He beamed. 


	2. Indefinite Hiatus

11/21/2019

I'm sorry but I'm just gonna mark this as complete and forget about it. I'm not into this fandom anymore and I have no intention of finishing this. I've back dated this so hopefully it won't pop up on the newer tabs but yeah. I have no passion for this anymore. I'm throwing this in the completed so I'm not stressing abt it being "ip" technically. 


End file.
